Enigma Personified
by Krizzie
Summary: ..COLLECTION.. Liquor is not the only thing Eriol can get drunk into.
1. Addiction

**Enigma Personified**

**By: **Krizzie

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own CCS

A/N: I haven't written for the CCS category in a while. XD I miss Tomoyo. This is a two month late birthday fic for my "dear" friend, kaara-chan. She writes for CCS too. Please do visit her. :

* * *

He was a reincarnated wizard, so it made sense that he made her feel uncoordinated whenever he was around, smiling in such a way that she stumbled in the steps she had so gracefully walked down for all the years of her life. His eyes were always shining, a message trying to seep through the cerulean depths only to be blocked by the cloud of mystery he always seems to surround himself with.

But the fact that he was a powerful, powerful man, couldn't possibly affect her judgement. After all, who was she that he would waste a portion of his magical powers? Certainly, they were better suited off with her little kawaii Sakura-chan or Li-kun, for that matter.

But not her.

Tomoyo Daidouji stepped out of the shadows with a calm smile on her face that was half obscured by the portable video she held in hand. Sakura looked absolutely adorable magnified in her new lens, and the raven-haired girl couldn't help but voice it out loud.

"Dashing." a deep, boyish voice agreed behind her. Tomoyo straightened up cautiously, masking her stiffness with another award-winning smile and greeted him with all the poise that she had.

"And good evening to you too, Daidouji-san."

She returned to filming, trying to focus despite being aware of his presence behind her.

"What's the occasion?" he asked after a while. Perhaps he was trying to take my attention away from Sakura-chan, Tomoyo thought to herself, looking at the relieved look on her best friend's face. "The cards haven't been causing any trouble, have they now?"

"No!" Sakura denied at once, looking horrified at the mere suggestion. Tomoyo just had to laugh at her flustered expression. "Nothing like that at all!"

"Then why the get-up?"

"It's Li-kun's birthday…" Sakura mumbled in the tiniest voice, twisting her fingers beneath her elbow-long gloves. She looked up then down again. "Tomoyo said it was the best idea."

"Did she now?" Tomoyo wanted to hurl her traitorous heart for skipping a beat, but had to admit the sly look he had briefly sent her was worth the chills that shook her spine.

Sakura smiled and Tomoyo took the opportunity to remove thoughts of Eriol Hirigizawa from her mind. She forced a squeal and changed angles, allowing more distance between him and herself. And only when Sakura was between him and her was she able to breath properly.

He was addicting, she'll admit, but she'll try not to indulge in such temporary things.

* * *

A/N: SHORT FLUUUUUUUFFF!! That was way too short… and I'm sure I spelled Eriol's last name wrong. I'll be thinking of a second chapter. If I ever do go around to making one, this will probably end up as a series of one-shots. But for now… this will be complete.

REVIEW!!!


	2. Spy

**Enigma Personified**

**By:**Krizzie

**Disclaimer:**I don't own CCS

A/N: Wii! After the stupendous reviews… I've decided to write another chappie. This is unrelated to the first one… but maybe if you squint a bit you'll be able to make out a connection. ; Hehe… hope you enjoy! And don't forget to…

REVIEW!!!

* * *

"Are you sure this is quite needed, Daidouji?"

Li's skepticism was thoroughly bothering her, though Tomoyo tried effortlessly to hide her irritation. But still… how a man who loved her Sakura-chan so much could doubt this plan was beyond her.

"I call making sure of Sakura's well-being pretty important, don't you think, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked in her sweet, sweet saccharine voice that only made Syaoran scowl.

"You are manipulating me, Daidouji-_chan_." he bit out quite harshly.

She laughed. "You're seeing too much, Li-kun."

He looked away, obviously put out at her lack of negative reaction. Tomoyo had too much patience, in his opinion. Even Meiling would occasionally succumb to his baiting and walk away. But this girl had the guts to _laugh_ at him! The respected heir to the LI'S!!! It was enough to make him want to rip his hair out.

"Fine." he said at last, ignoring the grin that grew on her lips as he admitted defeat. "Suppose I agree with this, what are you planning to do, exactly?"

Tomoyo slipped the colored glasses that kept her hair in place to the bridge of her nose, letting her hair fall out like a curtain to cover half of her face.

"There's nothing better to explain it with than a live demonstration." she announced proudly, leaving Syaoran to think for himself.

--

They were at Penguin Park, and to everyone's astonishment, Sakura was wearing her plain, old —though admittedly cute— Tomoeda uniform.

The auburn-haired girl couldn't help but ask, "What… no costumes or videotapes, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled, looking almost apologetic than actually dying inside. "Forgive me, Sakura-chan. If only situation permits… but I must run along now to do something. Promise you'll tell me everything?"

Sakura nodded lightly. "Sure, Tomoyo-chan. But this isn—

"Good! Thank you, Sakura-chan! Ja ne!"

Sakura turned to Kero, blinking. "Did I miss something…?"

--

Li kicked off the clump of leaves before slumping down beside her. Tomoyo ignored him and continued filming, disappointed with the lack of progress. Li, obviously bored, decided to comment.

"If he had some magical ability or the sort, he would be aware of what we're doing, you know."

Tomoyo merely glanced at him. "That's why you're here; to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"I don't have that kind of magic."

"You kick butt. That's enough for me."

Li could only look at her incredulously.

--

Tomoyo looked at her notes, or lack thereof, in disdain. She didn't expect Eriol to be so… well… _boring_.

"I had a feeling this would come to this." Syaoran said dismissively. He had just returned to the vending machine and handed her a cold can of juice. Tomoyo said her thanks before wiping the lid with the edge of her handkerchief. When she had opened it and was about to take a sip, he sat down on the bench beside her.

He was surprised when she suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Tomoyo ceased her giggles and turned sideways at him. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought this looked like a date."

Li's face quickly exploded into an assortment of cherry shades after she said this, and tried to hide it by shielding his face with his bangs.

"Indeed. I came to the same conclusion myself."

Tomoyo turned just in time to be nose to nose with the subject of their attention. He was wearing a perfume, very distinct, but alluring enough to make her head spin. He stepped back and smiled.

"Stalking me now, Daidouji-san? Sakura-chan hadn't been disappointing you, had she?"

She huffed uncharacteristically, looking away fast enough that her hair fanned out gracefully in the air. "Of course not! Actually, Li-kun and I are having a serious discussion about a matter that intimately involves Sakura-chan! Isn't that right, Li-kun?" Li could feel his skin prickle at the threat in her gaze.

His smile didn't waver. "But you sounded like you were joking, Daidouji-san."

She really couldn't get over how he could manage to sound polite and insulting at the same time, but decided not to get too concerned about it.

"Indeed I was. And it was about Sakura-chan." Oh dear Lord, Tomoyo thought instantly, did I just _lie_???

Eriol's cock of the head indicated that he found this amusing.

Flustered, Tomoyo stood up and grabbed Li's wrist, dragging him along with her all the while trying to avoid looking at _him_ in the eye. "Good_bye_, Eriol-san. Forgive me for the sudden departure, but I have something to do."

"Always the evasive one, eh?" He waved slightly. "Off you go then."

She nodded and stormed away, aware of Syaoran's accusatory stare. Her grip only loosened after being safely out of Eriol's fifty feet radius.

"Let me guess, this hadn't been about Sakura at all." he frowned as he dusted himself off, suddenly feeling betrayed and put-out. "You just wanted to dig up stuff about Eriol."

Tomoyo had the grace to look embarrassed. "Of course it was about Sakura-chan! She's getting a bit too friendly with him and I wanted to see whether or not he would be worth the attention!" She brought her finger up sternly. "Only the best people could interact with her, after all!"

Li gave her a sly look. "And did he pass?" The subtext did not escape her, but she decided to play along. This was Syaoran, after all.

"With flying colors."

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? I hope you liked the ending! I'm not very good with those… but I did my best!

Review!

I noticed something… I seem to be fond of making Eriol pop up suddenly behind Tomoyo… hehe… maybe because she's just too cute when she's caught off-guard.


	3. Painting

**Enigma Personified**

**By:**Krizzie

**Disclaimer:**I don't own CCS

A/N: An attempt at present tense. Humor me.

* * *

Swift strokes marks graphite streaks across paper. Her arm flies with movement, her wrist twisting almost automatically with every line and curve. 

She has no idea what the final image would be.

This was a first, because usually she'd have the finished piece already envisioned in her mind, but today she feels controlled, like her limbs have rebellious minds of their own, and no matter how hard she tries she wouldn't be able to stop them at all.

So she lets herself be moved.

She lets herself be manipulated, and lets her hand guide the brush along a canvas that she doesn't see at all. She sees color, and lines, smiles, and mischievous eyes, but after that she sees no more.

Her hand drops.

And then her eyes return focus, and just as soon, she stumbles. The palette drops to the floor but she doesn't worry about the mess, but the enchanting face staring back at her. For a moment or two, she is still and then she walks one step at a time, before reaching out to touch cheeks that look pale and sickly yet regal at the same time. Glittering almond eyes stare back at her. Even without the reflection of the sea, she feels washed-up. Her throat clogs up, and she feels like drowning.

It makes her wonder whether she should fear him.

His hair is prominent as always, looking tousled yet neat in a way that suits him. His thin lips, painted a light peach, is curved in that neutral little smile that never failed to irk her before she melted into a pool of lovesick goo if he quirks it just so.

Tomoyo Daidouji sighs, then sits herself on the floor beside the disregarded palette. Her hands fall on her lap before she brushes her hair off angrily. She is frustrated, as much as Tomoyo could, in this awkward turn of events. Who ever swoons at a painting? She scolds herself, because it is shameful for a Daidouji to be this uncoordinated and clumsy, if she dares call it.

Tomoyo decides this painting doesn't have to see the light of day for a while.

* * *

A/N: Eh…? So how was it? I'm used to past tense so I'm pretty unsure of this chapter… sigh… and the plot, if you could call it that... is not so concrete... review…?

Can anybody give me a random word? A random word that's interesting and that you feel could produce a story. Please and thank you!


	4. Music and Romance

**Enigma Personified**

**By: **Krizzie

I don't own CCS.

A/N: I updated!! Haha! Cliché warning though. I'm not in my SUPERINSPIREDMODE :D Review!! Oh yeah, thanks for those who gave me random words. Haha! I'll use one for the next chapter. -smilesmile-

* * *

Pale fingers danced through white keys with natural grace, melody dancing around the roving hands as they emerged from agile, powerful taps by his elegant hands.

Tomoyo Daidouji fell immediately in love.

His eyes looked up, and that entrancing smile was playing along his thin lips again, like a ghost haunting her. Tomoyo nearly laughed. A ghost. In summer. When the sun is at its peak. What an absurd metaphor.

He wasn't anywhere near a ghost, something equally mysterious, maybe, but not a ghost. He's a tangible piece of lovely, lovely flesh that's standing right in front of her, making music that made her deaf to everything else, and smiling at her like she was the only woman who deserved to be in his presence.

_I'm getting delirious._

She walked closer, and abruptly, the music stopped, and those hands are now resting lightly on the edge of the piano, before one came up and engulfed her hand. "What gives me the pleasure?" he asked.

Tomoyo's face flushed, and she was for once devoid of anything to say. He laughed.

"Relax, Daidouji-san. I don't bite."

"Right, of course, I knew that." His smile was telling her that that wasn't a very appropriate answer, but she decided to brush that away. "You play exceptionally well, Hiirigizawa-kun."

His smile turned serene, and he dropped her hand gently in favor of giving the instrument a light stroke. "I've been told countless times, but thank you."

Well, at least Tomoyo knew of one flaw. He wasn't exactly very modest. That's alright. Tomoyo had Sakura-chan for that. Modesty didn't suit him anyway.

She decided to be bold and took a step closer, leaning gracefully against instrument while giving _him_ her full attention. "Well, I suppose you've been asked for encore performances countless time as well, but would you mind playing again for me?"

He said no, of course not, and settled in for another piece.

A thought occurred to Tomoyo, that Sakura had said she'd be meeting Yukito by the pond today, and she thought how valuable Sakura's captured smile would be, but his music surrounded her, and for some insane reason, she couldn't bring herself to move, even just to fix that lock of her that had fallen on her face. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, and she felt relaxed… but she decided to ask anyway.

"Hiirigizawa-kun?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Is it a bad thing to be deeply affected by one person's music?"

His smile was telling her she said something unnecessary again, but Tomoyo found she hardly cared. "Well… I guess it depends, Daidouji-san."

She frowned. "I hate vague answers. I don't understand why people can't give you something concrete and help you live with it."

"But Daidouji-san, what is life without its little mysteries?"

"A sure, stable path." She answered confidently.

"But that kind of life isn't worth living. It's the little mishaps that make the small fortunes precious."

"…I guess." Tomoyo finally relented. His music continued, but he didn't tear his gaze away from her. "What's the matter?"

He smiled again, seemingly satisfied with her question. "I have a question for you, Daidouji-san."

She blinked, and he took this as a sign to continue

"Is it wrong to feel inexplicably relaxed with someone you've never for once in your life, showed any intimacy to?"

She blinked again. "Of course not."

"But what if that person would eventually cause you pain?"

She steadied her footing and looked at his eyes. "Feeling relaxed doesn't mean you have to throw all caution to the wind. But… when there's nothing you can do and worst comes to worst then…" she faltered a bit at the solemn look that crossed his face, but pretended she didn't see it. "Then you deal with it."

"And you are sure about that?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

The piece had ended, and his hands relaxed again. He smiled. "Then I guess this is alright then."

"Hiirigizawa-kun…?"

His lips didn't move, but his smile seemed brighter somehow. Was it because he was looking at her…? "It's alright to be with you, Tomoyo. We'll just deal with everything else later." He stood up and left. She must've looked stupid, she decided, gazing at him open-mouthed, but maybe the embarrassment was worth it.

She looked back to his smile and conceded, yes, definitely worth it.

* * *

A/N: Gah… lame ending. Sorry, I had to write this in one sitting to at least brush up on my writing. I missed FFnet… Review…?


	5. Night Sky and Stars

**Enigma Personified**

**By: **Krizzie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

A/N: I've actually got chapter five already written at home, but I didn't manage to bring it with me so I set about writing a new one. The pre-written one would have to be uploaded next time. –smile-

* * *

Eriol was bored.

The young mage sighed as he readjusted his glasses for the fifth time, running his eyes again at the dancing crowd. There were more strangers than familiar faces, although he doubted that every person enjoying the buffet had been given an invitation. Such petty nuances irritated him.

Grabbing a punch as a panicked looking waiter passed him by, he decided he needed to go to a much less crowded place. He passed by a few classmates, exchanged polite small talk, and proceeded unhurriedly to the garden with even steps.

Tomoyo Daidouji was flat on her back, ebony hair scattered with clumps of grass and face tilted at an angle where he couldn't see them. Eriol approached her with much more care and deduced, after getting near enough, that she was asleep. He felt himself relax, before he settled next to her and took a small sip of punch.

She moved beside him, and readied a smile just as she fluttered those breathtaking eyes open. "E-Eriol-kun?"

"Slept well, Daidouji-san?" he greeted, smiling as he heard her say his first name unconsciously. "Though I have to say, you picked the most inconvenient napping spot."

He noticed the slight pink starting to scatter across the bridge of her nose. How cute.

"Sorry." He heard her mutter as she tried to make herself look presentable. "The party was giving me a headache."

"Aa." He nodded. "We are in the same boat then. Would you like a drink?"

She took his offered cup gratefully and drained it to the last drop before handing it back to his extended hand. "Thank you." She swallowed to get back the feel of her voice. "I didn't know you were invited."

"Half of the people there aren't."

She laughed. "True, but Yamazaki's too kind to throw them all away. Besides, they aren't causing any trouble."

He tilted his head. "Much."

She laughed again.

He smiled. Her laughter was a better alternative than the blaring music. He really didn't get the other kids' affinity for heart-stopping rock and roll. A ballad would've been more suitable for such a peaceful night. They sat like there for a while before she decided to break the silence.

"I just couldn't read you, Hiirigizawa-kun."

Eriol almost openly pouted. _Back to last name again?_ He banished the little part of him that wanted to tell her what really _was_ on his mind and smiled. "Maybe I just don't like being read, Daidouji-san."

She tucked her knees under her and started to fondle with the grass. "Why?"

"Because people would hate me for it."

Her hands stopped and she looked at him curiously before she dropped it. "I see. It's getting late."

"It got late five hours ago." He informed her gently, amused at the gasp she emitted as she grabbed his wrist to see the time.

"MIDNIGHT?" she exclaimed, dropping his arm. "I can't believe I slept that long! Oh dear… I hope Yamazaki-kun doesn't get too upset with me. He went through all the trouble to give me an invi-"

"No worries." He assured her. "I'm sure he was too busy to notice. I got to see him two seconds before he had to attend to something."

Her shoulders relaxed, and he allowed himself a smile before he went closer and placed his head on her lap. He felt her stiffen instantly, and laughed. "May I?"

She forced her body to adjust. "Might as well."

"The sky is full of stars tonight." He told her, resting a hand on his forehead while tracing brilliant constellations and trying to make his own. He stopped abruptly when he realized he was trying to produce a constellation after _her_.

He chuckled mildly. "That would've been wonderful, though." He admitted in a smooth tone, letting his eyes fall at her unresponsive face.

"What would be wonderful?" she asked curiously.

"A picture of you out of stars."

She let herself blush before she composed herself. "You've got a deadly tongue, Hiirigizawa-kun."

"Fatally sweet?"

"Not exactly my words… but yes."

Eriol closed his eyes. "Hmm. Does it work on you too?"

Tomoyo gave him a sharp look. "Are you flirting with me?"

He laughed. "A suitable assumption." He opened one eye to catch the annoyed look on her face.

"Honestly?" she blew a strand of hair away from her face. "It does… to a certain degree."

Eriol opened his eyes and concentrated on the sky, feeling her concentrate on _him_. Just the thought was enough to make him laugh again, but he resisted. "Then I'll try harder next time."

She frowned. He was too damn confusing really. "Try harder doing what?"

"Tracing a Tomoyo Daidouji constellation in the night sky."

* * *

A/N: Hah! Cheesy. It could've been better, but I'm running out of time. Haha! I wrote this in one sitting. I'm improving in impromptu writing... I think. XP


	6. Candlelight

**Enigma Personified**

**By: **Krizzie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

A/N: This is the last _sure_ chapter of Enigma Personified. I want to concentrate on my other stories for a while. Thank you for everyone who read, appreciated, critiqued, praised and reviewed my work. :D Writing this was fun. Your comments have really helped me a lot. Last question: is there any chapter in this collection that you want me to expand into a story? There's a poll in my profile. (I want to try it out XD) I'm just asking… although I really can't make any promises. I just want to write more ExT really.

* * *

Eriol briefly considered offering to pour her some wine before belatedly remembering that they didn't _order_ any because he wanted to remain sober the entire night. He looked up from his plate, envying the way she seemed totally at ease in such a crowded place before realizing that he was only nervous because he was close to her particularly. His throat felt all dry all of a sudden.

"Hiirigizawa-kun… if it bothers you, we can leave."

The fact that she was worried about him was quickly overshadowed by the innocent implication that he was incapable of putting up with something as mundane and trivial as a _dinner date_.

"I'm fine." He answered coldly, regretting it instantly when she stiffened in her seat. "I apologize for my rudeness, Daidouji-san, I'm just a little worn out tonight."

She relaxed. "I'm sorry that you were forced to do this." She looked genuinely concerned. "I've noticed you're not really that interested in social gatherings, despite your attendance."

"I don't really mind… but they are quite a nuisance when overdone." He wanted to knock himself at the head for sounding so trite. "I could only shake the hands of strangers a number of times."

He was relieved to find her giggling, and expelled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when she took a bite. A glance at the clock told him it was well past nine, and it made him wonder if there was someone waiting for her at home every night. He brushed off the thought and looked back at her.

Daidouji-san sure looks pretty in the candlelight, Eriol noted, loving the way the soft gentle fire made her almost _glow_, despite how impossible that sounds. He watched the shadows shift and bunch around her as the fire danced and flickered, and found himself enamored.

Just to be on the safe side, Eriol checked his drink. He had been sure they ordered nothing alcoholic. He had discovered earlier he had very low tolerance for inebriating liquids, and had taken careful measures. But he really couldn't find any other plausible excuse for being so uncharacteristically… sappy.

He furrowed his brow. What was it that Li had said?

Ahh… something about falling in love. The boy had been so terrifyingly patronizing about it, but he supposed it had something to do about him being a newlywed. But Eriol wasn't even going there.

He really can't be bothered with senseless attachments. It was as simple as being he can't afford it. If there was anything he needed in his life, it was stability, and from what he had gathered, falling in love just gives the opposite. Li was a concrete example.

"You're thinking too much, Hiirigizawa-kun." Tomoyo chided, and Eriol realized a little later that she was stroking his hand. He didn't even realize he had set it upon the table.

"Why does the candlelight make you pretty?"

"…come again?"

He had said it even before he realized it. _Shit_. Eriol quickly pulled his hand away, flinching. Figures, he thought, irritated, she touches him and his brain goes into overdrive. _This just proves it really. Women are troublesome. He didn't know why God really bothered making them. Why not just make the earth a male homosexual haven? At least things wouldn't get so complicated. Because that's just what females bring really. Complications. And trouble._

"I'm sorry." The redness on her cheeks was only heightened by the soft lighting. _Damn._ He's staring again. _Figures. He gets angry with her and she just has to go and apologize while looking all cute like that. See? This is what he means. She just couldn't just leave him be and let him get angry. She has to say sorry and make him all warm and fuzzy and confused and where did this urge to hug her come from?_

His head was starting to ache.

When Eriol Hiirigizawa loses his cool enough to soundly oddly incoherent, there had to be something wrong. Thankfully, he had half a mind to keep his thoughts to himself, and Tomoyo was at least spared from his indignant rants.

He blamed it all in the candlelight.

"Hiirigizawa-kun… why are glaring at the candles?"

"Because they make you pretty." He answered blithely, well beyond thought. "And that makes me act funny. There should be a law against that kind thing. Maybe I'll propose that next week."

"Oh… I see." She bit her lip, but the amusement was clear in her eyes. "Don't you think we should be heading home now?"

He blinked. Tomoyo was relieved to see the aggression in his eyes gone. "I suppose. The night had been pleasant, Daidouji-san."

"Yes." She agreed blandly.

He made no attempt to stand and she wasn't at all inclined to initiate there departure either, so she decided to ask.

"Do you think we can do this again sometime?"

He considered. "…dinner?"

"Yes."

"Just you and me?"

"Yes."

He hesitated then, "Will there be candles?"

She blushed. "…if you want."

He made a face. "I hope not. I want to see you in the fireworks next time."

* * *

A/N: Gah! This is weird. I liked some parts but the overall was just… bleh. I edited it a bunch already too.


End file.
